CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?
by sakura-sasuke-together
Summary: CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT IT IS WHERE WE AREEE" "tsunade-sama please stop singing" " it's okay shinzue let her sing" "uh okay Jiayra-sama" shinzue nodded and looked back at the 8 young ninjas. full story inside.Parings SasxSak InoxShi NejxTen NarxHin
1. Do you? Ino Tells

HI!! For now on my name is (drum roll) APPLE WHOO HOO. So instead of my real name my name is APPLE!!

This story will be funny in a way you won' t think, Its not hysterically just slight humor so enjoy. Sorry if I confuse you a bit it gets a little complicated.

Okay the girls are 16 (Tenten is 17) and the guys are 16 or just turned 17, and they saved Sasuke and stuff and he's a good now and he killed his brother and the other peoples his brother hung out with, and he killed Snaky & Co.( Oro and kabuto I really wan to call Orocumaru Oreo )

Summary: Okay so Ino ses Sasuke and Sakura, THen Naruto finds something out about Hinata and Neji and Tenten sees what happens when he confrontes her about it. Then Tenten feels likes shes a burden to Neji an Ino and Shikamaru ses what happens aws a result that. Then Ino an shika start fighting an it ends in a weird/funny way and Sakura and Sasuke see this. As this is all happening tsuande,gai,kerunai,kakashi,asuma,jaryia (SP?),Anko and Shinzue are all watching this lol

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto. t if I did Neji and Sasuke would be embarrassed every 10 episodes CHA CHA

Sasuke: Oh god, don't anyone sell her the show!

me: HEY how'd you get of the closet I put you in ...I mean uuuuuuuummmmmmmm...the bedroom Yea HOW'D YOU GET OUT!!

Neji:You put 2 prodigies together in a dark closet, tied together (by the wrist) both with bloodline traits there would be a MAJOR problem if we couldn't get out.

Me: What ever you smartass!!

Neji: Dumbshit

Me: Emo-assed destiny freak.

Neji: demon woman.

Me: CASCADA LOVER (sorry cascada fans but...neji cascada ain't a mix hehehehehehehe)

Neji: uuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm...

Sasuke: Neji, dude ...your not my bro anymore (from a vid off you tube except Sasuke says Lee inside of Neji. Lol, it's called Naruto Sex Ed lol)

Neji: uummmm FALLOUT BOY LOVER

whack

Me: Shut up Fallout boys awesome. Anyways least I use shampoo that's for my gender!!

Neji: Hey just cuz I use women's shampoo doesn't mean I'm less of a man...…(whack) owie why'd you hit me that hard!!

Me: UH HUH...

Sasuke: This could go on for hours... God...While they argue here's the story.sweat drop

P.S While this story is going on Neji and Apple (Author) will be adding side comments -Sasuke

Sakura asked Sasuke if he liked her; he said no.

Sakura asked Sasuke if she was pretty; he said no.

Sakura asked Sasuke if he wanted her; he said no.

Sakura asked Sasuke if he would cry if she walked away; he said no.

So Sakura turned and walked away, trying not to cry ...

(this could make a great cliff hanger but I'm not that mean (yes she is) SHUT UP NEJI )

Sasuke grabbed her arm and said"...Sakura ... I don't like you, I love you..."

"Sakura...you're not pretty, you're beautiful..."

"Sakura...I don't want you, I need you..."

"Sakura... and I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I would die…sakura"

Sakura stared at Sasuke in amazement she couldn't believe what he said.

She asked if he was lying he said no he had to reason to hurt her and he didn't want to hurt her.

She still didn't believe it.

He moved closer to her she just stared at him then looked down at her feet.

Sasuke put his finger under her chin and moved her head, making her look at him again.

He asked why she though he was lying.

She said that she this wasn't like him,

He gave her a small smile and he said that even if it wasn't' t like him doesn't mean he doesn't love her,

she started to argue but couldn't because Sasuke had leaned in and kissed her

When he pulled back she stared at him surprised.

''Believe me now?'' he asked

She smiled "Very".

Sasuke lend in and kissed her, but this time Sakura kissed back and put her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Then it started raining not, sad rain but, happy rain like in the end of spring. ( uuumm just a cheesy line there)

"And that's what happened" (1)

"Are you disappointed" (2)

"not really" (1)

"I am, Sakura was mine" (3)

"What about you" (2)

''Not at all they seem like a great couple'' said Hinata

'' How did you see all that" asked Naruto (3)

'' I was just walking past'' said Ino (1) '' I thought it would hurt more to lose to Sasuke but I think I found someone else" eyeing the person to her left without him noticing.

" That explains why your not really disappointed" said Shikamaru (2) who was sitting to her left ( get it?! (No) NEJI SHUT UP AN STOP INTERUPTING (throws blocks at Neji) ) looking a bit mad/sad/curious he asked "but who is it you like now "

" Oh, you know him" Ino said " you all do"

" Hey Hinata, who do you like" asked Naruto ( idiot (yes he is Hinata has loved him forever) NEJI SHUT UP GOD this isn't your story !! ;) yet... )

Hinata looks at Naruto and smiled got up and left the ramen shop not before saying

" See you guys later and Naruto you'll find out some time"

"Idiot " said Ino and Shikamaru

Naruto just stared at them then back at the Hinata who was half way down the street

Shikamaru sighed " Naruto the person she likes is you, she's like you a lot & along time"

Naruto was flabbergasted ( I love that word (no you don't !!) NEJI AAHHH go away an yes I Do (no you don't) ) "What do I do "

" If I were u I'd go after her " said Shikamaru

So as you can guess Naruto ran to Hinata yelling her name like crazy

when she stopped and turned around she was surprised that Naruto grabbed her arms abruptly

" Is it true" he said panting

'' Is what... true Naruto?? ''

"Is what Shikamaru said about who you like true" he said

Hinata was (my fav word again...yea he's gone (no I'm not)...cuso) flabbergasted that Shikamaru told him who she liked - which of course is Naruto - "about liking you, Naruto?"

"Yeah is it true" he asked (again)

Hinata sighed and said in an embarrassed/shy /barely whisper voice" yes"

Hinata looked down then back at Naruto who had a happy/ I wonder why I never knew smile on his face (hm I wonder why he never knew BAKA (I agree) neji shaaaat UP)

"Naruto I..." Hinata stopped mid sentence

Naruto had pulled her toward him and kissed her

when he pulled away -there's a crowed now watching them- he leaned in right next to her ear and whispered "I like you too"

"Naruto you know Neji going to kill you I'm his family" said Hinata( (yes I will kill him) no you won't (yes I...) )

Naruto tighten his gripe around her arms and said" I don't care, your mine now so there's nothing he can do"

"NANI" said Hinata

" Yup your my girlfriend now'' said a smiling Naruto

" Okay"

"Naruto"

''Yeah Hinata"

"Uuuuuuummmmmmmm people are staring"

Naruto abruptly let go of Hinata looked around "Uuuuuuuummmmmmmm lets go before something else happens"

"Okay"

So Naruto decided he was ganna walk Hinata home, little did they know there were some special viewers watching them.

(Neji: special viewers who

Apple: Tenten an her lover

Neji: NANI...who is he

Apple: Lee...why

Neji: I'll be back I

Apple: Where are you going ??

Neji: To kill Lee

Apple: OMG...dude you can't take a joke at all Neji

Neji: ...

Apple: I was kidding God your so stupid for a prodigy

Neji: whatever

Apple: anyways you'll like who with Tenten

(CHA putting a parentheses stop you CHACHA)

AND CUT!!

That is it for this chapter i might put next chp up tommorw or maybe later tonight it like 11:30 here so IDK but i hoped you like

Neji: no i don't think they did!!

Apple: CORRECTION!! they didn't love you. you were always interuppting

Apple and Neji are now fighting pleas leave your comment,concerns, an flames -at your own risk (lol)- after they girly scream of Neji- Sasuke

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"


	2. Not his women yet

I'M BACK YEAHHHHHHHH!! You guys are mean (jk) but……………I want to thank **Sakurasasukeromancelover **for being my first reviewer and **cast14** for being my second anyways thanks **Sakurasasukeromancelover **and **cast14**!!An just for being so nice I'll add any character from Naruto or another show to my story. So if want a character person you like in my story comment me. SEE WHAT REVIEWING GETS YOU, PEOPLE!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Naruto (sad)

Apple: YEAH!! THE STORY HAS ANOTHER CHAPTER!!

Neji: QUEER SHUT UP

Apple: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME NEJI WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sasuke:……………. Nice going Neji.

Neji: I didn't………..but…….she….I -sigh-

Sasuke: Say sorry

Neji: NO

Sasuke: Do it

Neji: NO!!

Sasuke: Don't make me get Tenten.

Neji: FINE!!1

Apple: -crying in a corner- WHAT DO YOU WANT MEANIE!!1

Neji: -mumble-

Sasuke: She can't hear you -pulls a cell phone out- I'll call Sakura she's with Tenten.

Neji: -glares at Sasuke- Sorry Apple

Apple: Okay thank you Neji-girl ( it's supposed to be like when some1 write -chan or -kun or -sama after a name)

Neji: your horrible

Sasuke: -sigh- well like last time there will be side comments and again…

Neji, Sasuke, Apple, and Garaa (OMG): Thank you **Dmeyer**and** Cast14**for commenting!!

-On a roof looking down at what just happened with Naruto and Hinata-

"Hahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha"

"Stop laughing, it's not funny"

" Are you kidding Hinata, has loved Naruto since the academy an he finds out she he liked him now!! That's funny as hell"

" I'm going to kill him"

Straightening up Tenten said "DUDE!! its Naruto I'm pretty sure he won't hurt Hinata"

"I don't know" said Neji ((!!) see I told you, you'd be glad now are you going to be quiet (maybe) OC much??)

Walking over to Neji standing right in front of him looking right into his face/eyes " Neji I though you where a genius……………….but your acting like a huge idiot Naruto would never ever hurt Hinata NEVER EVER so instead of killing him just give him a talk remember the talk you, Lee and Gai gave my ex-boyfriend Mikey"

Neji's eyes widen "How do you know about that"( (how do you know?? an does Tenten know??) HHEHHEHEHEHHE I have my ways an yes, Tenten does know (uh oh))

smiling Tenten said "My dirty little secret... but you get my point give Naruto a talk like that"

Neji thought for a moment "Fine"

"Now lets go see if we can get there before they do"

" WHAT are you kidding me Neji"

"Tenten, do I kid "

Tenten gave a nervous laugh "No"

" Now lets go"

Tenten cursed under her breathe, cursing her big mouth an cursing Neji's damn pride ((dammed pride) yup ()

"Tenten?"

"Yea"

"What about my damn pride"

laughing nervously "ahahahahha nothin"

"Though so...lets go"

So they started jumping from roof to roof (jump from roof to roof and get my friends free cable...it's BADASS (queer) NINJAS OF THE NIIIGGGHHHT lol) to get to the manor an the idiots didn't notice Naruto and Hinata seeing them.

When they got at the manor they had beat Naruto an Hinata by a good 10/15 min (oi vea)

" For the love...Neji we beat them by like 10 or 15 minutes"

"That's what I said"

Tenten rolled her eyes an massaged her temples" Okay so what are we supposed to do for the next 10/15 minutes hhhhhmmmm"

" Well we could..."

"NO TRAINING"

Tenten looked at Neji he was giving her this "Look" that said you didn't just interrupted me, an say no to what I want to do.

"NEJI HYUNGA!! don't give me that look………..it won't work"

Neji took a couple steps toward Tenten giving her a look that he knew Tenten couldn't say no to, because she though it made him look hotter then he already was, except he didn't no that an Tenten took a step back look around…for something I don't

Neji was about to say something when...

"NEJI"

Neji spun around "Yes Hiashi-sama?"

"Why are you and your women standing on my roof" asked Hiashi Hyunga very calmly ( smooth lol / Neji to stunned to talk \ (...…) )

"WHAT??" yelled Tenten looking embarrassed and like: I'm my own person.

"Uncle, Tenten is' just a good friend of mine" said Neji (evil Neji evil )

"Hhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm Neji you mustn't lie to me"

"Uuumm Mr.Hyunga... he's not lying"

"Now your both lying"

Neji and Tenten sweat dropped an said at the same time" NO we're not"

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm...anyways…………….Neji shouldn't you be training"

Tenten made a sound that sounded like a whimper. Neji glanced back at Tenten, he could tell she was already thinking of how tired she was going to be when she went home.

"Uuuuuuuummmmmmmm I did earlier" knowing if he had to train Tenten would have to ,to so he was like "saving" her (lol)

"You should still be training now"

" I had something to do"

"Hhhhhmmmm right!! Now get down from my roof an train with me"

Neji nodded and Hiashi turned around walk back a few steps and got in a fighting pose an said before Neji could get down "Don't forget your women" (hahahahahaha poor poor neji)

"She not my...never mind" Neji sighed Hiashi was annoying him and he wasn't hiding it very well

Neji turned around and held out his hand " Come on Tenten" he held a bit of annoyance in his voice

Tenten thinking Neji was annoyed with her shook her head " I've got to go home Sakura needs help doing something, an I wouldn't want to burden you and your uncle anymore"

Tenten took a step back an bowed to Hiashi " Goodbye Mr.Hyunga, see you later Neji"

Neji nodded he was shocked that Tenten thought he was a burden, it truly bothered him.

Tenten turned around and went home to be by herself.

Neji hoped down from the roof and took a fighting stance in front of his uncle

"Is something wrong Neji"

" I don't know uncle"

Hiashi smiled "I meant with you Neji"

Neji nodded "I know…………..usually when something's wrong with Tenten, I did something wrong or it evolves me" he shake his head

"Well one things for sure you two need to stop lying about you being together"

"Uncle! We.Are.Not.Together." he said through clenched teeth because every time his uncle said it a part of him wants it to be true because he secretly loves her and his uncle saying that was a cause for Tenten leaving.

"OF COURSE YOU ARE, you 2 are always together!!" yelled Hiashi

" That doesn't mean we're together, Uncle"

"Oh" He said "that's why Gai looked surprised when I asked him why he was finding suitors when she's with someone…….." he mumbled then nodded looking down thinking

Neji's eyes widened "WHAT??" just realizing why Gai was always talking to Tenten an she would get mad a lot of the times they talked and how he'd cut training short because he had business to take care of with Tenten and how Tenten had been talking about how much she HATED suitors lately and he'd, he'd always brush it off thinking nothing of it.

Hiashi looked up and gave him a blank stare, then realization washed over his face "I said that out loud didn't I??"

Neji nodded not trusting his voice. He was angwe (I spelled it that way on purpose I don't say angER I say angWE an-ga-we like a little kid who can't say it………..omg he's gone wonder were he went??) he was mad Tenten though she was a burden, he was mad that Gai-sensi was trying to find her a suitor, he was mad that he was sssssooooo stupid that he hadn't realized that Tenten hated suitors so much because

She was having to deal with them.

Neji looked at Hiashi "I have to go uncle there is something I need to do that I forgot about" he bowed an quickly left before Hiashi could stop him.

Hiashi smiled and laughed "I have know idea what just happened or what's going on" he shook his head.

-Tenten-

She felt stupid and sad. His face when he looked at him after his uncle told them to get off the roof, was still in her head it was full of annoyance and his voice was too she winced thinking about it thinking it was her fault he was annoyed.

She walked to the fridge grabbing a beer (She's 17 an I don't care if you have to be 21 to drink I think it's different in Japan idk) Neji would kill her without hesitation or mercy if he found out she was drinking she though for a moment he always somehow found out she shook her head she didn't care she need one, an I was JUST one. An she'd make a list of what to do to make sure he didn't find out like brush he teeth really really well and drink a lot of ,I dunno, apple juice, stuff like that. She smiled to herself , and walked over to the sink getting the bottle opener, she let her mind wonder while she opened her beer (it's like a budlight or moon light he ones in the glass bottles) Neji's annoyed face flashed through her head again she sighed. She hated when Neji was annoyed or mad at her.She really loved him, she felt a pain in her chest. She felt tears come to her eyes she felt really depressed everytime sothing like this happened.

A knock at the door made her come back to her sense's thinking it was Sakura she yelled " Door's open"

She finished opening her beer and walked over to a cabinet pretending to look for something while she regained control over her tears. She brought the bottle to her lips

" You're not really ganna drink that are you"

She turned around her eyes widened

" I'm just ganna find out you drank it later and I know you know that"

Neji smirked pushed himself off the kitchen door fram and walked toward her.Tenten glanced up at him for 5 secs she saw his eyes widen ,she quickly looked down.

Neji put his hand under her chin and lifted her head he let out a shakey breath her eyes were red and a tear slide down her cheek.

"Tenten??-he searched her face- What's wrong??"

"N..n…..nothing"

Neji sighed and closed his eyes for a second, he moved his hand to his side "I'm not stupid Tenten"

"I'm not saying you are"

"Then way when I ask you whats wrong you said nothing when obviously theres something wrong"

"I don't have to tell you"

That annoyed Neji to no end " So you've decied to tell the beer??"

"Yes, and it's very understanding" she raised the bottle to take a drink.

Neji caught her wrist and moved it back an he took the beer

"HEY!!" protested Tenten

Neji looked at her "this shit is ganna kill you"

Tenten rolled her eyes "Just gimme the damn beer back"

"No"

"Neji come on just please give it back"

Neji looked at her an thought for a moment "I'll give it back if you tell me whats wrong"

"Promise??"

Neji nodded "Promise"

"Neji?? You have to promise it and mean it or else"

Neji pretened to be slightly offended "I Promise Tenten all you have to do is tell the whole truth of whats wrong"Tenten nodded. Neji raised his eyebow " and what do you mean or else"

Tenten looked at Neji with a serious face " I wouldn't talk to you for a month"

**WANWANWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA CLIFFY TBC...I**

**WROTE 17 FRIGN PAGES SO I CUT WHAT I WROTE IN HALF SO YOU PEOPLE WOULDN'T HAVE TO READ A BIG ASS PAGE**


	3. TBC almost his women

**Hi this is just a TBC to the second chapter because I didn't want you to read a whole big ass page so I cut what I wrote in half I wrote 17 frign pages so I'm not ganna write the whole dialoge thing at the begging I usually write**

**Disclamer: I Don't Own Naruto but If I did Orouchumaru (SP?) would be called Oreo an he'd be a Michal Jackson fan I mean like the REALLY creepy Michal Jackson fans an all the couples I liked would be together already.**

_Neji pretened to be slightly offended "I Promise Tenten all you have to do is tell the whole truth of whats wrong"Tenten nodded. Neji raised his eyebow " and what do you mean or else"_

_Tenten looked at Neji with a serious face " I wouldn't talk to you for a month"_

Neji's eyes widened he knew she wasn't kidding she'd done it before and he knew she saw how much it bothered him and how sad he had been "Over a beer??"

Tenten laughed she had to admit it was stupid "yes over a beer"

Neji shook his head " Why that can't it be like you wouldn't trian with me or something"

Tenten shook her head "No, no talking to you for a month if you don't give it back" She didn't want to do it she remembered what happened last time she did it

_-Flashback-_

"_Neji, how come you and our youthful Tenten are not speaking to each other like normal"_

_Neji glared at Lee" She's mad at me"_

"_how long will you two not speak to each other??"_

"_a month" Neji said bitterly_

"_OH how long has it been" _

"_a little over 3 weeks"_

_Lee looked confused Neji sighed "You and Gai were on a mission when we had the fight"_

"_oh" then he smiled "I know"_

_Neji suddenly got a weird feeling in his stomach "You know what"_

_Lee grabbed Neji's wrist " I WILL FIX THIS PROBLEM!!"_

_With that Lee dragged Neji over to where Tenten was._

"_TENTEN" yelled Lee _

"_Yes, Lee" she glanced at Neji ,who she could tell was there against his will, then looked at Lee ignoring his presences. Neji winced at what she did, it really hurt him cause she was one of his closests friends maybe even the closest._

"_We need to talk"_

"_What about"_

"_You and Neji"_

"_Sorry, Lee I don't want to"_

"_Why??"_

"_Ask Neji" she said flatly_

_Before Lee could say anything Neji added his say "You could tell him yourself , since you're the one who decided what to do"_

_Tenten ignored him "Tenten I hate to see you and Neji fight, you two are the closest of friends and barley ever fight so that you don't talk" Neji and Tenten both winced at his words_

"_No, I'm not talking to him until I want to and that's the end of it- glared at Lee-and don't ask me agian" Tenten said and looked away from the both of them Neji looked at Lee he looked really hurt._

"_Tenten I know your pissed off at me but don't get mad at Lee because he's trying to help he has feelings and doesn't need them hurt by you of all people"_

"_Tenten please try, you hsve forgotten about Neji's feelings what is happening is really hurting and bothering him"_

_Tenten shook her head looking at Lee, and without thinking said "Ice cudes don't have feelings Lee, they're only cold" she immedatly regret saying it, but she didn't show it_

_Neji flinched when she said it and looked at the ground "She really pissed" he though "dammit" Neji felt his anger and just laughed an looked at Tenten "that's nice to know what you think Tenten" he shook his head he couldn't believe what he was ganna say "Tenten unless were on a mission don't talk to me ever again he said angrily. Lee's eyes widened _

"_Neji!!" Lee yelled "don't say that"_

"_Why??" he asked angrily "she doesn't seem to give a shit what I do so why should I talk to her it's not like she's ganna tell me to stop she's too DAMN CONCERNED ABOUT HERSELF!!"_

_Neji shook his head " Whatever" he said and walked away grabbing his stuff_

_Lee stood there shocked then he yelled "NEJI COME BACK"_

_Neji keep walking. Lee turned to Tenten without realizing it yelled "TENTEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!!_

_Tenten looked up at Lee tears streaming down her face " I'm sorry Lee" she sobbed "JUst leave me alone your making it worse"_

_Neji heard Lee yell at Tenten an glanced back he stood there shocked looking at Tenten. Neji shook his head and keep walking.He went to a spot surrounded by trees an just stood there calming himself down and taking in what he just did.He brought his hand the his head and swore._

"_Neji"_

"_What" he looked around "are you talking to me or is there someone else here named Neji??" he turned around his eyes widened_

"_I'm sorry Neji" Tenten said trying to control her tears but couldn't and she started crying into her hands _

"_Tenten" he reached out toward her she shook her head_

"_You can't talk to me"she said through her hands_

"_Tenten…..I wasn't……Forget I said that I wasn't thinking"_

_She looked up at him an shook her head "Yes you were…and I deserve it I was being a bitch"_

_Neji winced " Don'at say that" he walked closer to her _

_She backed away shaking her head "No I deserve you ignoring me"_

_Neji just looked at her "Tenten I'm not ganna ignore you……… do you want me to ignore you??_

_She put her face back in her hands and cried a shakey no came from her._

_Neji waited for her to stop, but she couldn't "aw shit" he said before she could stop him, he walked up to her a pulled her into a hug she cried in his shoulder"_

_She eventualy cried herself out an Neji carried her home._

_-End Flashback-_

Neji grabbed Tenten's other wrist with his other hand an pulled her to the couch and made her sit down he sat on the coffee table in front of her

"Tell….now"

Tenten looked up at him and sighed "Well when we were on your uncles roof you got annoyed and I dunno I thought you were annoyed with me that's why I left and came home"

Neji nodded "I'm not annoyed with you"

Tenten nodded she looked down "And well Gai has me doing the suitor thing an I don't want to meet or have anything to do with suitors so it just annoying me an getting me a little sad."

Neji nodded and sighed " Tenten I didn't really realize that Gai was getting you suitors till my uncle said something to me about it today an I'm sorry

cause I know how much you hate suitors."

Tenten looked up at Neji "Thanks Neji -he nodded- now Uuumm can I have my beer back??"

Neji looked at there fzace then her eyes he shook his head "No"

"But you………." he put his hand over her mouth "There's something else bothering you and until you tell me what it is I'm not giving you your beer back"

The only other thing bothering her was telling him that she loved him and she couldn't do that it would ruin their friendship.Neji took his hand away from her mouth" I don't think you really want to hear it"

Neji smirked "you aren't pregnate are you, cause then I really shouldn't be giving you this death in a bottle"

Tenten punched Neji in the arm he laughed "I'm NOT PREGNATE………. I just…..-she sighed-… I just don't know how to tell this guy that I like him…. There I said it happy"

Neji had this weird look on his face it was of shock, surprise, and a little amusment.

"I DID tell you didn't want to hear it"

"Your serious that's whats bothering you"

"Yes"

Neji shook his head " Whats with girls an just telling a guy she loves him"

"what with boys just telling a girl he wants to date her based on her personality??"

Neji smiled "Touche"

Tenten grinned Neji looked at her it hurt him that she liked someone else he should just probably tell her an let her decieded if they should stay friends because if she every started to date this guy he couldn't be able to stand listening to her talk about him it would hurt to much."Tenten all you have to do is tell him"

She shook her heard "Neji it's not one of those 'oh your cute' crushs I seriously think I'm in love with him"

Neji shrugged "I don't know then I'm no Dr.Phil or Oprah"they both laughed

Then Tenten smiled and poked Neji "So do you like anyone Neji"

Neji looked at her "Yea…..why

Tenten's jaw droped she jumped up placing her hands on Neji's shoulder "WHO!!"

Neji raised his eyebrow "clam down -he smiled- personal space Tenten"

"OH oppies"tenten back up but lost her footing and fell on Neji they were both laughing now Tenten looked down at Neji wjo was under her (he was sitting on the coffee table so when she trippped she sorta pushed him back an now they're sorts laying on the coffee table lol) and smiled "So are you going to tell me who you love??"

Neji nodded "sure"

Tenten help him up th just sat on his lap. He raised his eyebrow

"what" she asked innocently

"Your not ganna hurt me if I tell you"

"Do you mean pyshically or emotionally??"

He looked at her "both"

She was a liitle surprised she nodded "Now spill lover boy"

He gave her a weird look "Neji"

"OK ,god patience is a vurtue"

Tenten smirked "I lost my patience when I meet you"

Neji shook his head "ok the person I lik….

"love"corrected Tenten

Neji gave her a weird look "the person I love -Tenten nodded- is………" Neji heisitaed thinking about what he was about to do.Tenten was nervous she new how to react if he said another name and she new she'd have to learn to deal with it.

Neji sighed" is… -he looked at Tenten- you"

Tenten was shocked .She looked at him he wasn't lying.Neji watched her carful to see her reaction she was shocked at first but then she smiled an that kind of confused him.Ten ten shifted on his lap she put her hand on Neji cheek surprising him an quickly kissing him. Then she moved her hand to th back of his head and wisphered in his ear " I love you too Neji"

She looked him in the face tilting her head a bit Neji recovering from shook slowly smiled "good" Tenten laughed Neji put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her she kissed him back.They did this until they needed air then Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck an rested her head against his shoulder , he wrapped his arms around her waist an they did that for awhile then kissed some more

-Outside Tenten and sakura's house-

"AAAAWWWW that's cute"

"Yea it is" Naruto wrapped his srm over Hinat's shoulders Hiashi had sent them to get Neji and the had been spying on the for the last 15min (lol (hey Apple) GASP Kiba (hi) J )

"We should go Naruto"

"Okay"

As the got closer to Hinata's house they stoped. Hinata smiled up at Naruto "I'll see you tomorrow"

Naruto made a dramatic face and said in a dramatic voice " I can't wait that long"

Hinata smiled she kissed him on the nose "yes you can"

Naruto frowned "whats wrong Naruto"

He looked down at her and smiled "you missed"

"huh"

He wrapped his arm around her small waist and leand toward her "you missed" and he kissed her, she kissed him back.They pulled apart

"I have to go Naruto"

Naruto pouted and sighed "okay" he kissed on lips quickly again "bye" and he jumped away.

**AND DONE**

**Apple: wow that took forever it's like 2:00 jezz**

**Sasuke: Neji had to go do something**

**Apple: Oh so that's why he wasn't there and that's why Kibas here YEAH!!**

**Sasuke: Yup why are you so excited**

**Apple: CUZ kibas my boyfriend**

**Kiba: Yup**

**Sasuke:Okay keep it G rated Anyways Apple needs review lots maybe like 6 or 8 would do good**

**Apple: I want 10**

**Sasuke: you're getting 6 or 8**

**Apple: okay**

Preview: Chapter 4: Clouds ( might change the name)

Shikamaru looked at Ino who was staring at the sky

"I don't get it Shikamaru"

"Get what"

"The clouds"

"What about them"

"how can you sit here everyday just……looking at them"

Shikamaru sat up looking at Ino the cool breeze in the field blow past blowing her hair around her she looked at him and smiled. Shikamaru swore she got more beautiful every time he saw her

"I sit here cuz its peaceful and I forget everything and everyone"

Ino's eyes widened "Even Me??"


End file.
